Two Boys of High Class
by Guitar the Hedgehog
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian must meet with a boy named Max Blackstone, the Earl of Blackstone Manor, and the president of the Blackstone Royal Arms Company. As a social experiment by Ciel's advisors, they must spend a week at the mysterious Blackstone Manor, and Lord Blackstone and his own demonic butler must stay for a week at the Phantomhive house, before they can work together.
1. Chapter 1

Two Boys of High Class

Chapter 1

In a mist covered forest on the outskirts of London, England, lies a mansion shrouded in mist from the dense woods surrounding it. It is the prestigious Phantomhive Manor

As the curtains were drawn back, light flooded the room of the Earl of the Phantomhive house, Ciel Phantomhive. He groaned, having being awaken from a particularly peaceful slumber.

"My lord, it is time to get up. You have a very important meeting tomorrow." Said Ciel's demonic but elegent butler, Sebastian Michaelis. "What is this meeting about?" Ciel said, sitting up in his bed, groggily.

"I've been told something you may have not known." Sebastian said. "What is it?" Ciel asked. "Your great grandfather, before he died, made a contract financially connecting the Phantomhive family and another family that is unknown to most of the world now. In fact, your family originally worked for these people. They are called the Blackstone family." Sebastian said, helping Ciel put on his clothes.

"How does this have any relevance to me?" Ciel said, slightly annoyed. "Just as you are the Earl to the Phantomhive house, there is a boy who is the Earl to the famous Blackstone Manor. His name is Max Blackstone. He is fourteen years of age, of great nobility, and runs the Blackstone Royal Arms Company, their main operations is in Manchester, but Blackstone Manor is only nine miles away." Sebastian said, putting Ciel's shoes on his feet.

"Get to the point please, Sebastian." Ciel demanded. "Your advisors have recommended you two get to know each other, because you will need to work with him and his business at one point in time. If they see you two can cooperate. He will spend a week at the Phantomhive house, but we will have to spend a week at Blackstone Manor." Sebastian said.

"Why was I not informed of this?" Ciel said. "I was told after you had gone to sleep, my lord." Sebastian said. "...I understand." Ciel said, with a sigh. "They declared we shall spend the first night at Blackstone Manor, being transported by car, and Lord Blackstone will travel by his personal horse carriage to here." Sebastian said.

"If he's as sophisticated as he says he is, why does he use a carriage?" Ciel said. "They said he's a particular individual. He is a boy who does certain things in a strange way. No one, except his butler, has ever seen his face behind a mask he wears that resembles the face of Guy Fawkes. Apparently, the butler is a demon, like me. Though Lord Blackstone made a contract similar to ours, he did it for an unknown reason." Sebastian said.

The mention of another butler like Sebastian caught Ciel's attention. "Do you personally know this butler?" Ciel said, walking to his bedroom window, looking out. "No. No info is known about his butler. Even those who actually see Lord Blackstone know not a single thing about him, let alone know who he is." Sebastian said.

"The mansion is also looked after by a maid and a cook. Hopefully, they are not anything like Mey-Rin and Baldroy." Sebastian said. "When will we be leaving?" Ciel asked. "First thing tomorrow morning." Sebastian said, checking his pocket watch.

"Sebastian." Ciel said. "Yes, my lord?" Sebastian said. "The Funtom Company makes confections and manufactures toys for children. His company creates-" Ciel said.

"Yes." Sebastian said. "Guns used by Britain, France, Sweden, Norway, Finland, and even some parts of the United States. They've made firearms since 1638 when they first created flintlock pistols, then slowly evolved into their current creations of revolvers, rifles, and repeaters. They have also manufactured dynamite for mining companies. Max Blackstone has run the company since he was nine years old. He constructed his first pistol when he was six." Sebastian said.

Ciel pondered this. His great grandfather made a contract with a weapons manufacturer. He had no clue how the Phantomhive family is financially connected to the Blackstone family, and the more he had no idea, the better. He didn't know how much money the Blackstone Company sent to the Funtom Company, so he shouldn't do anything hasty before knowing what exactly the Blackstone family does for him and his business.

"Anyways, I must prepare your morning tea, my lord." Sebastian said, bowing to his master and then leaving the room. Ciel looked back to see Sebastian leave, and then looked back out the window. He has seen the Blackstone Manor before, but only in a few old paintings of the house that were painted in the early 1700s. But he has not seen the mysterious Earl of Blackstone Manor. He will be one of the few to meet him.

Ciel had gotten close to a few guns in his life, and he almost always saw the Blackstone name on them, along with the logo of crosshairs on a red skull. The guns were top of the line for the time, and almost never jammed or backfired, unless it was a prototype, but even then it was almost perfect. Even when a gun did backfire or break, it would be immediately replaced free of charge.

By the sounds of it, he seemed very similar to Ciel. But Sebastian said he would have to spend a week at Blackstone Manor. "Sir, your tea and breakfast has been prepared." Sebastian said from the doorway. "Alright, I will be down in a minute." Ciel said. "Yes, master." Sebastian said. Whatever the case, if he and Sebastian are to go, he will have to leave the Phantomhive house in the care of Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy.

"Oh dear god." Ciel said, rubbing his eyes and exiting his room to go about his busy day.

...

First chapter, not bad. I also don't want to spenda lot of time on this author note as well. I'll just say that I will also be creating a Kaichou-wa Maid-sama story soon. My bad if I misspelt that name, that's just how I commonly spell it. Anyway, please review and check out my other stories. It would help me out a lot. Until next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

Ciel and Sebastian were being brought to Blackstone Manor by a driver of a car specifically sent to transport the Phantomhive Earl and his butler.

As the car slowly carried Ciel and Sebastian through the city, Ciel watched the children and their parents walk by on the sides of the street, the children looking through the glass panes of the store fronts at the toys that the Funtom Company produced.

But their was a commotion going on at one store, a gun shop to be specific. Ciel ordered the car to stop. "Master, we will be late if we do not continue." Sebastian said. "Wait a moment." Ciel ordered.

A group of boys around the age of fifteen and seventeen were gathering around the store, looking at something in the display. "Excuse me." Ciel yelled to one of the boys. Turning to Ciel, the sixteen-year-old boy went over to the car. "Yes?" The boy responded. "Why is everyone crowding around that shop." Ciel asked.

"Blackstone has created a new hunting rifle: .306 caliber, bolt action, and a beautiful oak stock. It's a beauty! And they have dumdum bullets now for their shotguns and rifles!" The boy said, going back to the window to drool over the finely crafted guns. "Dumdum bullets?" Ciel said, confused, as the car started moving again.

"This is probably the first time the company has released expanding bullets." Sebastian said, checking his pocket watch to make sure they had enough time to get to their destination. "I don't understand this." Ciel sighed, holding his head in his right hand.

"Something troubling you, my lord?" Sebastian asked. "Why was I not told the fact that my toy company is linked to a gun manufacturer?" Ciel said. "It would've been better if you didn't know, my lord. If you were any younger, and had terminated the contract with the Blackstone family, you would've lost a great amount of your monetary profits." Sebastian said.

"I'm not stupid, Sebastian. Even if I had known when I was little, I wouldn't have done that." Ciel said. "Everyone was just keeping cautious. But meeting with him shall give you more of your desired information." Sebastian said.

...

They finally arrived at the gates to the Blackstone Mansion. The gates were found in a forest path, and they still had a kilometre to go. The symbol at the top of the metal gates showed the Blackstone Company logo. The driver was about to open the gates to the property, but both him, as well as Ciel and Sebastian were surprised, and a little creeped out, to find the gates open without even being touched.

"I'm sorry, but this is my limit. I'm not going any farther." The driver said. "What is the meaning of this? I demand you to take us the entire way." Ciel demanded in anger. "My young master commands it, sir." Sebastian said. "Listen, butler. I don't care how rich or how high of nobility he is, but nobody has ever visited that house in seven years. And if that place is haunted as the rumor goes, you won't see me near here again." The driver said.

"Fine. Let's go, Sebastian." Ciel said, as he and Sebastian stepped out of the vehicle, as Sebastian took out their belongings. Sebastian gave a tip to the driver as he thanked Ciel and Sebastian, then quickly drove off as fast as he could make the thing possibly go.

And as Ciel and Sebastian passed through the gates, they looked back to see the gates slam shut. Ciel and Sebastian kept on walking, trying not to let it bother them. After all, it could've just been the wind.

The path was covered in mist, making the gravel path they were walking on seem non-existent. If it weren't for the sounds of the gravel, Ciel would've thought he was walking on a cloud. Pine, birch, and even hawthorn trees with thorns as sharp as needles could be seen within the dense fog.

Sebastian checked his pocket watch to see if they were on time, but was confused when he saw that his watch did not move. The hands of the clock seemed to be frozen, as if the clock had stopped working. But Sebastian knew that his pocket watch was in top shape and functional, as it was working before they had got on the path.

"What is wrong, Sebastian?" Ciel said. "Nothing, my lord. Just checking the time." Sebastian said. He just added up the time from when he last checked his watch. 10:30. On time.

The fog was slowly starting to clear up, but the more Ciel and Sebastian walked into the forest, the more darker it had become, and to the point where the light of the overcast weather disappeared from their field, cause of the thick trees and leaves on their branches.

But as they thought the darkness would totally blind them, they saw light at the end of the path. Just light. A clearing in the forest? Both of them picked up the pace of their walking a little bit, hoping to escape the black abyss. They walked into the light. They were there.

...

Blackstone Manor.

A giant mansion with a dark grey color on a giant patch of land. The front garden was full of intricate hedge art and colorful flowers, mostly blue geraniums, violas, and a lot of roses.

There was hedge art of a dragon breathing fire at a sea monster spewing water back at the dragon, both pieces of art across from each other. Ciel was amazed at the look of the property. Even Sebastian was moved by it. It was quite amazing. The detail was incredible.

Once they finished walking through the hedges, they got to see the humongous mansion in all it's glory. The columns had designs and patterns on it that seemed to bend Ciel's mind and twist it into knots. They ascended the stairs to the mansion, approaching the door, as Sebastian knocked thrice.

Almost immediately the door opened, and standing before them, was the butler of the Blackstone house. He looked to be about the same age as Sebastian and had long shaggy black hair that was well kept, was down to his shoulders. and shined in the light. His blood red eyes seemed to pierce their own, and his smile chilled Ciel to the bone.

His suit was almost pitch black and was spotless, as well as his white undershirt, black tie, and spotless white gloves. His shoes were polished to perfection, and he looked pale white, but at the same time physically fit and slender. He looked a lot like Sebastian.

"You must be Ciel Phantomhive. And Sebastian Michaelis." The butler said, with a slight Cockney accent. "Yes. I am here to meet with Lord Blackstone." Ciel said.

"I thought so. My name is Edward Barchard. At your service. Let me take your belongings to your rooms, and I will take you to my young master soon. Please hang your outdoor attire on the racks, please." Edward said, bowing gracefully, as Sebastian handed the suitcase to Edward and he nodded and disappeared through a doorway.

Sebastian had removed Ciel's coat and top hat and hung it on the nearby coat racks. This is when Ciel and Sebastian got to see the interior to the prestigious mansion.

Everything looked so clean, polished, and neat. There were expensive vases on the small tables and framed documents on display on the walls. Ciel was impressed. Suddenly, they both heard humming coming from the staircase. They turned to see a maid walking down the stairs, carrying four plates in her right hand and three in her left.

She looked about a year older than Mey-Rin, and had long, pure blue hair that ended at the small of her back. Her maid uniform was black and white, and was cute and appealing.

But as she got about to the fourth step, she slipped and went flying through the air. Ciel gasped as Sebastian got ready to jump into action, but stopped himself. They watched as the girl pivoted through the air and landed on her feet in a crouch, as all the plates landed in a stack in her right hand. She smiled, standing up.

"Are you alright, miss?" Sebastian said. The girl looked back at Ciel and Sebastian, her green eyes almost seeming to twinkle. "Of course I am." She said with a giggle, in an American accent. "You are American?" Ciel said. "Yes. I came to England from Delaware when I was five." She said.

"I see you've met Alice Reisenfeld." Edward said, returning to the two visitors. "She is the Blackstone house maid. Alice, this is the Earl of the Phantomhive house, Ciel Phantomhive, and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis." Edward said. "Pleased to meet you." Alice said, bowing to them.

Then, a piano could be heard playing upstairs. It was only what Ciel could describe as the result of someone writing sheet music for a creepy wind up music box. "My young master has been practicing piano before you arrived." Edward said. "Ugh. He says it creates atmosphere. That's not welcoming atmosphere! He should play something positive once in a while!" Alice said, crossing her arms, still holding the plates in her hand

"We should go upstairs immediately. My lord is waiting." Edward said, with a devilish smile. He lead Sebastian and Ciel up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Edward led them through the halls of the gloomy mansion, Ciel observed the many paintings and objects on the walls. Some of the paintings were abstract, some very dark and strange in tone.

One of them was of a rose with black petals in the middle of a field void of any other flower. Ciel could only describe it as melancholic loneliness.

They were also many paintings of the house itself, but they were all from different years, starting from 1738 to 1874. Ciel saw the house had major improvements on it over the years, but yet in every painting, he saw that the house was still grayer than Phantomhive Manor. Almost black.

There was also a few old guns mounted on the wall. One looked to be a matchlock pistol on the wall. Right next to it was a flintlock pistol. Both were made by Blackstone. Then, he came across what looked to be a muzzleloader on the wall.

But the thing that caught Ciel's attention the most was a big painting on the wall. It was of a man and a woman, presumably on their wedding day, as the groom was in a black tuxedo, and the woman was in a flowing white wedding gown.

The was holding his hands on her waist, while she held his chin in her hand softly. The painting looked to be taken in the courtyard of the mansion.

"That's my young master's parents on their wedding day. 1867. They met at seventeen, when they were tutored by the same teacher. When they became friends, they soon after became strong lovers." Edward said.

"Where are they now?" Ciel asked. Edward's expression turned to a mourning look. Ciel looked back at the painting, and noticed something engraved on the bottom on the brass frame.

Timothy and Maria Blackstone: 1845-1877.

Ciel felt a little uneasy. "They must've died a peaceful death." Ciel said. But when Ciel blinked, he was surprised to see Edward's tall form standing over him, the butler's face mere inches from Ciel's face, looking at him with a slight tinge of irritation.

"I've heard about your parents, Lord Phantomhive. They died a horrible death, I know. But from the documentation, or most likely in your memories, they were not beaten to death, cut open, and stolen of their internal organs. Also, my young master's mother was raped along with her death. Lord Timothy Blackstone was strangled to death as the killers used Lady Maria's small intestine to do it." Edward said.

Ciel had heard, and saw, some gruesome deaths in his life, but this has topped the list. He nearly threw up, but restrained himself the best he could. He could not ruin the Phantomhive reputation before even meeting the owner of the mansion he stood in. But strangling someone with their lover's intestine? Truly horrible for both of them.

They walked down the halls of the house until they came across a room. Study. Edward opened the doors as Ciel and Sebastian walked in. As they walked into the room, Edward shut the doors gently.

There, standing at a window, was a boy. A year older than Ciel, just as said. He had long black hair that reached down to his shoulders, ending in a hair flip that parts from each other.

His black tuxedo was spotless and crisp, and was the right fit for his skinny body. It was as if dust or dirt didn't exist in this house. His shoes bright and shiny. He turned around, revealing the over exaggerated Guy Fawkes mask covering the boy's face.

"I trust that you two came alone?" The boy said. "Yes. It's just me and Sebastian." Ciel said. "Good. You have went up a step in earning my trust already...let's try and stay on this side of my personality." He said, as he removed his mask.

...

Ciel was surprised at what he saw. The boy had healthy looking skin, but it was pale. He had an eye patch just like Ciel's, but a scar ran under it. His other eye seemed to stare into your soul, the purple iris cutting right through.

"My name is Max Blackstone, earl of Blackstone Manor, and the president of the Blackstone Royal Arms Company. Please, sit down." The boy said, sitting down in his chair.

Ciel and Sebastian took a seat in front of his desk, as Edward stood beside his master. "I was informed that you have come to stay here for a week as an experiment by your 'comrades'. And that after this week has passed, I must do the same thing." Max said. "A week here, and a week at the Phantomhive estate." Ciel said. "Sounds interesting. You will be the first guests here in seven whole years." Max said.

"I see that you've met my butler, Edward Barchard." Max said. Edward bowed before them gracefully. "He has been my butler for four years. Top of his class expertise." Max said. Edward said nothing, only smiled.

"Alice Reisenfeld has been the maid of the house for almost two years now. She is also a steady hand at shooting and fencing is another of her good combat qualities." Max said.

"And finally, the cook of the house is Johnny Maindonald. You probably haven't met him yet, he is still preparing our lunch. He is a year older than Alice, and he's mostly serious in nature. But he is a good chef." Max said.

"They sound like a particular bunch." Ciel said. "Well...we are a strange group of people." Max said. "I hope you find your stay enjoyable. Edward, show these two to their rooms, please." Max said. "Yes my lord. Right this way." Edward said.

...

Ciel had to admit, his guest room was incredibly beautiful. He didn't know if Sebastian's room was the same way, but the royal blue painted room was truly amazing.

The bed felt like laying on clouds. There were items of glass, gold, silver, and various types of wood. He looked out the crystal clear window, at the trees and the flowers surrounding it.

After unpacking all of his belongings, Ciel left the room and decided to roam around the mansion.

...

Sebastian had folded his master's clothes and arranged his stuff neatly after he left. Everything was put just as Ciel had wanted it. He was about to leave the room, and when he opened the door, Edward was standing there.

"I hope the guest rooms are to your liking." Edward said. "Yes. Everything has been perfected." Sebastian said. Before Sebastian walked past Edward completely, Sebastian swiftly took off his gloves, and revealed the pentagram on his hand to Edward, who had rolled up the sleeve of his suit, and revealed a pentagram that flowed with blood inside his arm.

"So I thought." Sebastian said. Edward did nothing but smirk.

...

Author Note: This was a really crappy ending to a chapter, but I just finished watching the anime, literally five minutes ago from the time I'm writing this. Don't worry, it will get better. So until next chapter!


End file.
